


Unacquired Taste

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: In meals with Yukio, one item is off the menu.





	Unacquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KristenSharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/gifts).



> Title: Unacquired Taste  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Rin, Yukio, the Exwires.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: In meals with Yukio, one item is off the menu.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Kazue Kato. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: A little birthday gift for Kristen Sharpe. …It’s her fault, after all. *g*

* * *

It was a Friday evening after classes, and savory smells wafted through the Okumura brothers’ dormitory. Having invited his classmates home for dinner, Rin was cooking up a storm with Ukobach, while the other Exwires were eagerly gathered around the cafeteria table nearest the kitchen counter. More reserved as usual, Yukio sat at a slight remove, going over his notes from the day.

“These korokke are fantastic!” Konekomaru enthused at the two cooks, his mouth half-full of breaded potato and mincemeat patty.

Ukobach turned from the stove to offer a pleased chirp, while Rin beamed over the mixing bowl he was currently up to his elbows in. “Thanks! The next batch will be crab korokke.”

Izumo frowned thoughtfully at her own plate. “It _is_ good, but wouldn’t mushrooms make it even better?”

A quiet choke sounded from Yukio’s direction. The Exwires glanced down the table to see that their young teacher had stiffened and turned pale.

“Ooh, Izumo, you just said a dirty word,” Rin remarked wickedly. “No matter _what_ I’m cooking, I can never use mushrooms when Yukio’s going to eat it. He has kind of a thing about ’em.”

“A _thing_?” Shiemi repeated innocently, giving Yukio a puzzled look.

The younger twin’s head jerked toward the elder, eyes blazing behind his glasses, as his fist clenched around his pen almost hard enough to break it. “ _Don’t you dare_ , Rin.”

Undeterred by the warning, Rin gleefully went on. “From what I hear, the first demon Father Shiro let Yukio fight on his own was a deathcap.”

Blank looks met the statement for a second or two. Then Sugaro and Konekomaru stifled abrupt chortles, and Shiemi turned pink—although that was nothing compared to the redness rapidly spreading over Yukio’s face.

“Wait… Isn’t a deathcap only like two steps up from a _coaltar_?” Shima mused, rubbing his chin.

“I was _seven_ years old!” Yukio snapped. “…And it was _really big_ for a deathcap.”

Rin was merciless, his grin fanged and fiendish. “Did you guys know there’s actually a name for the fear of mushrooms? It’s called _mycophobia_.”

“I am _not_ afraid of them, Rin! I just _hate_ them. That is _perfectly normal_!”

Barely suppressing the snicker in his voice, Sugaro jabbed a thumb toward Shiemi. “You know, exposure therapy is supposed to be the best thing for getting over fears. Maybe Shiemi and Nee could help you with that.”

The blonde girl squeaked in alarm. “What? _Me_?”

Amidst the ongoing chuckles of the other Exwires, Yukio’s glare at Rin clearly broadcast a message of _You are so dead_.

* * *

_2018 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
